1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to a shift lever and a vehicle control system including the shift lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a key entry system using a remote controller or a security card has been used to prevent unauthorized access to a vehicle.
In a conventional remote controller type vehicle control system, a user may directly control locking of a door by operating a remote controller. In a conventional security card type vehicle control system, when the user having a security card approaches a vehicle, the door may be unlocked, and when the user enters the vehicle, the user may be authenticated by checking identification (“ID”) of the security card.